1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to motorcycle forward controls. More particularly, the invention relates to a forward control for controlling the rear brakes of a motorcycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional motorcycles the forward controls for rear brakes are on the right hand side, as shown by the typical prior art forward control 10 of FIG. 1. In this prior art design the motorcycle frame carries a backing plate 12 which separately mounts a brake master cylinder 14, footrest 16, brake pedal 18 and brake actuating linkage 20. An hydraulic brake line 22 is coupled through a fitting 24 at the front of the master cylinder, and the brake line curves forward and then back for directing pressurized brake fluid to the rear brakes. In such an arrangement of parts the brake line is exposed and vulnerable to be damaged or broken off. In addition, the brake line runs close to the engine exhaust pipes from which heat can cause the hydraulic fluid to expand. In some cases the heat is sufficient to expand the fluid to the extent that the brakes are unintentionally applied. In addition to these problems, the exposed brake line is aesthetically unattractive.
The need has been recognized for a forward control for motorcycle rear brakes which obviates the foregoing and other limitations and disadvantages of the prior art. Despite the various motorcycle forward control designs in the prior art, there has heretofore not been provided a suitable and attractive solution to these problems.